


Little Wet Heropants

by CaptainL95



Category: Freedom Planet (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainL95/pseuds/CaptainL95
Summary: Lilac, a water dragon, locked in a prison cell after a huge feast, the pieces all fall into place for her to need release of a certain, lower body kind.





	Little Wet Heropants

Trapped. Imprisoned. Held captive by the power of the Magister of the kingdom of Shang Tu. That was the fate currently befalling the three young girls sharing a cell, falsely accused of treason by instigating a conflict between the three kingdoms of the land. And, to be fair, their tale of an intergalactic warlord named Brevon, assassinating the king of Shuigang to steal the planet of Avalice's Kingdom Stone for his own conquests was quite farfetched.

Regardless, that was the situation these ladies were in. Sash Lilac, a purple dragon, was a former member of the renegade group Red Scarves, where she met the green wildcat sitting next to her, Carol Tea. Inseparable, the two did a lot of work together, stealing and sabotaging. Despite leaving the organization due to differences in opinion, the two still did similar jobs, the only way they knew how to survive. Finally, there was Milla Basset, a little dog without parents, who had only become Lilac and Carol's friend very recently, and was still willing to join their dangerous crusade.

"So...when we breaking out," Carol asked, with her arms behind her head as she sat on the floor, kicking back and chilled out. She didn't look very concerned about being jailed, in the same position she'd take watching TV.

"We can't just bail without Torque," Lilac angrily defended. Torque was someone else that the girls had become acquainted with recently, he was the reason they had become embroiled in this conflict, actually. He was an intergalactic officer chasing after Brevon, grateful for the help of the locals. Well, at least he was suffering the same for bringing this fight, just in a different cell.

"So what do we do," Milla asked, nervously pawing at the floor in the corner.

"I...don't know. Maybe we should just wait for the Magister to conduct his investigation on the wreckage we brought back. Then he'll know we're innocent and let us out."

Carol shook her head and jumped to her feet. "But you heard him when he threw us in here! He didn't believe us in the slightest, he's probably not even going to look! We're going to rot in here forever unless we bust out!"

Lilac leapt into standing to meet her friend's height, pressing up close to Carol and keeping a strong, but wavering, gaze. "But if we get caught, he'll never listen to us! We...should just sit tight and be patient." The dragon flopped back to the floor, pressing her knees together as she looked through the bars confining them. Realizing that she wasn't getting through, Carol dropped back to the ground, crossed her arms and pouted.

Lilac needed to keep her focus away for a multitude of reasons. She could hear Milla sniffling in the corner, probably about to cry, and she'd feel awful facing that, knowing she was responsible for getting the pup into this mess. She was also guilty of leaving Carol trapped without the means to assist, something else to sit at the pit of her stomach.

And finally, the real pain eating away at her abdomen wasn't something so emotional, rather the product of a perfectly unfortunate storm. The night before, the four were treated to a feast by Mayor Zao of Shang Mu, with lots of fancy foods and delicious drinks to gorge on. After finishing dinner, they were given an airship to fly to Shang Tu, one they instantly crashed into sleep on once it got into the air. Before they could even wake up, they were attacked by Prince Dail and Brevon's men and machines, forcing them into retaliation. They landed near the palace immediately, and that's when they were captured, leading to the current moment.

With all that told, Lilac had a lot of fluids in her system, without any chance to empty them out. If they didn't leave this prison soon, she'd be really showing off exactly why she's a water dragon right in front of everyone, likely through her aqua shorts. That was a terrible thing to imagine, being brought to explain grave matters while also wearing pee-soaked pants.

Ordinarily, having witnesses would not be a deal breaker, at least not the ones currently residing in the room. They lived in a treehouse in Dragon Valley, "watering the plants" was something Lilac did constantly. With how close they were, she had no problem with Carol seeing everything, the two would even soak the same tree on occasion, make a contest on how much territory they could mark for their own before the other ran dry. Milla wasn't a part of any of this yet, of course, but in an emergency like this, Lilac had no problem with letting the hound observe. There wasn't even a guard keeping watch outside the door.

No, the real problem was location. In the movies, jail cells always had that one lone toilet, unshielded from prying eyes like that mattered now. But their cage was bare, solid metal made up the floor, ceiling, and all walls save for the door. She could just make a puddle in the corner, but then it'd just sit there, reminding all three what Lilac needed to do, and then it'd smell for as long as they were trapped. Still, it'd be the same result should she pee herself, but without having to sit in drenched clothes. It was worth considering as a last resort, but not a minute before then.

"Ooh, ooh, I thought of an idea," Carol exclaimed.

"What," Lilac asked, sure she was about to waste her time listening to some asinine scheme.

"I'll pretend that I have to pee really bad, and when they open the gate, we make a break for it!"

"That's a terrible plan," Lilac berated. First off, if anyone had to fake desperation, she'd be a lot better at it, not having to pretend in order to put on a convincing performance. Beyond that, they'd be running for freedom as soon as the door opened, there wouldn't be an actual bathroom visit. Without that vital stop, she'd have to hold it as they ran throughout the palace, found Torque, broke him out, escaped, and eluded capture for however far the guards would pursue. That could be a very long time, sure to pull her over the edge.

"You're really sticking to that 'wait it out' plan, huh," Carol sighed, her head falling limp. "It'll be your fault if I die of boredom!"

The situation was looking pretty hopeless, leaving the girls quiet and stewing in the emptiness. There was nothing to look at, and the only sounds were the distant footsteps on different floors, and a constant, rhythmic scratching from inside the cell. A noise that wasn't present earlier, as both Lilac and Carol picked up on simultaneously, turning to find the source. In the corner of the room, Milla was digging a hole in the floor, throwing aside dirt as she descended into her little pit.

That caught their attention, as Milla's cellmates got up and wandered over to see the commotion. As they discovered, for whatever reason, this one spot in the floor was a different texture, earthen, not covered by the steel that made up the rest of the room. And the dog was doing an amazing job burrowing through, she had barely started and was already deep enough to hide half her body. Aware that she now had an audience, she faced her friends standing above her, with a big smile spread across her face. "I think I can dig a tunnel out!"

"Awesome job, Milla," Carol praised, "that's thinking smart! But how did you even find that dirt?" It wasn't apparent from the outside, like the top soil was painted over to blend in with its surroundings, they missed it for quite some time.

"Um, well..." Milla scratched behind one of her large ears, preferring to look at her handiwork instead of her friends. "I really have to go potty, so I was just kind of pawing to take my mind off it. Then I found I was digging dirt, so I started making a hole to tinkle in. Then I realized I might be able to make a tunnel to get us out."

"Well then, you better get digging fast," the wildcat encouraged, bending over to pat Milla's head. "Think you can handle it on your own?"

"I'm on it," Milla exclaimed, rapidly scraping her paws against the broken dirt to move it aside, her prowess evident as she disappeared from view seconds later.

As the sound of her digging faded away beneath them, Carol eased back up and went back to sitting in her usual spot. "How's that for an escape plan? No guard to see Milla's missing, no noise so they won't come check, and we can get Torque without anyone noticing."

Lilac would have to admit, it was a good idea, for all the reasons listed. However, she wasn't thinking about that right now, this discovery placed her mind firmly on something else. "Wish we knew about this earlier," she muttered under her breath, looking wistfully at the broken soil.

"Hm? You say something," Carol asked, confirming that the dragon had not been quiet enough.

Well, no point in hiding her need. "Just wishing I knew there was dirt here already. Would have liked to pee in it."

Carol was silent for a while after hearing the admission, but Lilac wasn't afraid of what she'd say, she knew her friend too well for that. It was more a matter of time before the feline started laughing. "Didn't you go in the Shopping Paradise?"

True, Lilac did take a quick detour to the little dragon's room while running through Shang Mu, but there was another fact being overlooked here. "That was like, twelve hours ago," she complained.

"Relax, relax," Carol comforted, pushing her open palms forward in tempo with the words. "I was joking, I get you. I gotta take a leak too." Balling her right hand into a fist, with an extended thumb, she thrust the pointer towards the corner at the center of conversation. "Well, we know now. Shall we?"

Tempting as it was, there was one major concern keeping Lilac from jumping straight in, plenty obvious from her position directly next to the spot in question. "Look, the patch of dirt is pretty small, Milla's hole pretty much takes up the whole area. We'd be peeing straight into it."

"Yeah, so? She said she dug it at first exactly to pee into it."

"She's going to have to come back through there, you know. You want to make her crawl through a tunnel we soaked the walls of?"

"...point taken. So we wait for her to come back, and then we let loose."

"Were you paying attention to what she's doing at all?" Maybe it was just her bladder hurting, or maybe Carol's aloofness was getting under her scales, but Lilac was starting to act a little testy. "You know what? Fine. You're free to whiz in front of Torque when they come back."

Honestly, a part of her was expecting Carol to agree to those terms, if only to not back down and look dumb. Instead, the fire of conflict flickered out, and she turned her attention from Lilac to the floor between her outstretched legs, a gap that wouldn't remain for long as her thighs overlapped with a tight squeeze. "Fine. So we're just going to hold it forever."

"Come on, we've held it way too long plenty of times before. We're tough enough for this." She wanted to keep the two in good spirits, but Lilac was nervous too. She was right about having practice keeping her urine in check, but she could feel herself approaching that upper limit already. Taking a deep breath, the dragon resolved to stay firm through the pain, as she also crossed her legs, pressed lightly against her crotch, and bounced. This was going to hurt.

The uncomfortable, desperate holding continued in silence for quite some time, though it probably felt longer than it actually was. Neither wanted to break concentration for themselves or the other, so they squirmed with nothing more than the occasional moan or whine. Every once in a while, they would turn to look longingly at the escape tunnel, reconsidering their decision to abstain from its allure, before thinking better of it.

Finally, footsteps approached their cell. Two pairs, in fact. Lilac and Carol turned to each other, excitement easily visible on their faces. "Milla and Torque," they both exclaimed, rushing over to the barred barrier to see their friends return. And yes, Milla entered their view, but not of her own will. She was being forced along with a spear pressed against her back by Neera, one of the guards.

The two girls still imprisoned should have been disappointed that their plan failed, but their attention was pulled just slightly further down by something much less important in the grand scheme of things, but equally demanding at the moment. It was difficult to see on the primarily black leotard Milla wore under her jacket, but there was a noticeable shine on the crotch, and streaks of yellow down the white fur of her legs. Lilac and Carol found themselves grimacing, in pity and from the reminder of how soon they might be joining her.

Neera pushed the back of Milla's neck, shoving her to the floor of the cell and locking the door between them. "We've already sealed up the other end of your hole, so don't try that again."

Without a second thought, Lilac and Carol rushed to the dog's side, kneeling down next to her as she laid on the cold floor. "What happened, Milla," Lilac asked.

"I started wandering around after I dug out, but she snuck up me and caught me almost instantly. I got scared, and...I had an accident," she admitted, her large ears hanging sadly next to her face.

"But you're okay," the dragon asked, which Milla confirmed with a nod. She didn't really think about it up to now, but she was worried for her new friend's safety. It wasn't just their pants that were in danger, all of Avalice was. There were more important things at stake, and it was her responsibility to make sure the evil was stopped. Determined, she marched to the bars, looking fiercely at her guard. "Neera! I want to be brought before the Royal Magister!"

Neera turned her head back to the prison, an amused grin across her face. "Oh yeah? What for?"

"To confess." Carol, who was in the middle of picking Milla up, had no idea where Lilac was going with this, but she trusted her friend's judgment. She stayed silent as Neera laughed, opened the door, and forced the dragon along with her spear.

Lilac turned back as she was led away, winking to Carol, who pressed two of her fingers together and gave a salute. "Whatever you're doing, don't take too long," she prayed, giving a brief squeeze to the zipper area of her shorts.

\---------------

"Ugh, that took too long," Lilac complained as she was led back to the prison. As she requested, she was given an audience with the Magister to explain that they had forced Torque to follow them, that he was innocent and should be released. She figured, he was the most important of the four in the fight against Brevon, he deserved freedom more than the girls. After a long, unprompted ramble about currency exchange, the Magister agreed to release Torque. She got a quick talk with him, entrusting their fate, before she was thrown back in jail.

She still had to pee so bad, but at least good had been done. Torque could continue his mission without them, and they'd just have to figure out their own escape, legal or otherwise. It was just too bad her trip outside confinement didn't include a trip to the toilet. She doubted Neera would cooperate if she asked.

Not even breaching the question turned out to be a mistake, as she quickly discovered when the cell entered view. Milla was waiting by the bars, all excited about Lilac's return. But Carol was standing in the corner, her back turned to her friends. Her shorts were pulled down her thighs, just enough to totally expose her butt, legs spread apart to keep the loose clothing from dropping further, with her hands positioned on her crotch as a clear cascade rushed from it, directly into the now-useless tunnel.

"Haaaahhhh," the wildcat moaned as she peed a gushing stream, emptying her filled bladder, feeling refreshed as the discomfort drained.

It was just a shame that it wasn't as pleasing for Lilac. It was hard enough for her to deny the imagination of what her relief would look like, pounding away at her composure each and every second, but now she had to actually see it. Her bladder spasmed, attempting to void its many contents with one strong push, making a serious offensive only held back by Lilac quickly pressing her legs together and grabbing hard, not easy to do through her tight clothing.

The defense was successful, but unrelenting, with Carol's business continuing to pour, Lilac couldn't even move to join her, no matter how much that'd solve. "You about done, Carol?!"

"Yeah, gimme a sec." The stream was diminishing, falling closer to her boots, until it reduced to nothing more than a few spread-out splatters. She shook her hips forward to loosen the few remaining drops. "Phew, I needed that one." She yanked her shorts back up, zipping them back to their normal "should really have a belt" state, giving one final sigh and rotating back to face her friends. Or, more precisely, how much Lilac was suffering. "Wow, you really gotta leak, huh?"

"Y-yeah..." Without the sound of running water, the dragon's bladder backed down, though still threatening to flush out any minute. Slowly, she spread her legs and unclasped her hands, stable enough to stand normally and not wet herself. "Finally, I can't hold out much longer," she admitted, a distant tone to her voice as she stumbled to the tunnel's mouth.

"How did your talk go," Milla asked.

"He...he released Torque. It's just us left." She didn't stop trudging along, each deliberate step bringing her closer to relief tastier than any sushi.

"So wait, Torque's free? We don't have to worry about saving him anymore?" Carol looked between her two friends, excited at the implications. "Then we can bust out now! I'm sick of being cooped up! Milla, get ready!"

Lilac didn't even think of that. She wanted Torque freed for a greater good, a selfless heroic act. She didn't consider that he was the only thing keeping them captive, swiftly dealt with. They could join the fight to save their planet, but there was just one thing still anchoring her to this cell. "Wait, Milla, don't!"

Despite the urgency in her voice, her demand fell on deaf ears. A green energy began forming around Milla's hands as she positioned herself in front of the wall opposite the door. "Super shield burst!" The power released from her palms in a single spire with the power of a gunshot, decimating the steel barrier between them and freedom.

Sunlight poured through the messy hole, their first glimpse at the outside world in hours. And Carol wasn't waiting another second to immerse herself in that open air. "Hurry up, Lilac! They'll discover we bounced soon enough, we gotta get moving if we want to escape!" She jumped through the gap, with Milla following shortly after.

"Carol! You couldn't wait for me to pee first?!" The wildcat was right, the guards would be looking for them very soon, and if they were caught, they wouldn't be allowed to escape again. If she wanted to do her part against Brevon, she had to take his chance. So, against her natural instinct, she braced her muscles and jumped, screaming "I hate you" all the way down.

The long fall wasn't a concern to any of the three, each of them landed perfectly, their feet on the grass with no harm done. "Alright, we got about maybe one minute before they call in the force to catch us," Carol estimated. "You better hurry, Lilac!"

"I...I can't believe you, Carol!" She wasn't injured in any sense, but the landing did rattle her to the bone, a jolt she couldn't walk off. Her hands were between her legs in an instant, but it did no good. Her bladder muscles, exhausted from holding for so long, only needed that tiny push to finally fail. The poor warriors needed their rest, and the enemy force advanced past the front lines. The dam broke, and thus began the flood.

With nothing but a pair of tight, light-colored shorts between her privates and the outside, it took very little for Lilac's clothes to get soaked straight through. The sky blue turned nightsky blue in a second, the entire inner half reflecting any shine that dared point in that direction. Thick rivulets snaked down her legs, creating curving rivers down to her knees, where they began collecting in her boots. And to say nothing about the torrent circling around her fingers, drenching her gloves and crashing against the dirt between her feet.

"Ggghhhh...aaaaaahhhhh," she exhaled, her tongue hanging out and her eyes resting shut. With her holding muscles giving up, it figures every other muscle would go numb following the release, she'd fall to her knees if they hadn't locked up. Instead, she stood still, panting and heaving as pee continued to gush out, powerful and unstoppable.

Carol and Milla looked at each other awkwardly, the hound leaning into her partner's ear to whisper. "Is this normal for her?"

"She doesn't usually wet herself, but this is the amount I've come to expect from a bursting dragon," Carol explained. "You should have seen this one time, it was storming, so of course she didn't want to go outside and get soaked, she kept saying 'I can hold it until the rain clears up'. I think it stopped at the last possible second, she made it two steps out the treehouse before ripping her shorts down and making more water than the storm ever could."

Milla had no idea what to think about that story, aside from one detail nagging at her. "Were you there too?"

"Yeah, but I didn't feel like holding it and went in a cup halfway through. But don't tell Lilac," she giggled, winking the eye closer to Milla.

By the time the tale ended, Lilac's cascade eased up, just a bit. Then it calmed further, if only to confirm that dragon bladders do have physical limits, hers about to run out of cargo to give. The power declined more and more, until there was nothing more to release. Every drop within her body had been forcefully emptied, drenching a large portion of her outfit. At least it felt pretty good.

Lilac's ruby eyes opened, having missed the whole ordeal, but she wasn't about to look down and bear witness to her creation. She could feel it just fine, the warm liquids chilling in the breeze. Instead, she focused her piercing gaze on Carol, who noticed and attempted to laugh, scratching the back of her head. "So, uhhhh...you're mad?"

"What gave it away? Why is it so hard to listen to me? What made you think a jailbreak that moment was a great idea, you knew I had to pee! Did it ever occur to you, when you just pulled your pants down and went all freely, that I might like to do the same thing?"

"I don't ever listen to you? You sure you don't have it the other way around? I always have to go along with your stupid plans, and you never think to ask what I'd like to do!"

"That's not what we're talking about! We're talking about you being selfish and single-minded!" Her dragon fangs were bared, and Carol's exposed themselves to match.

Meanwhile, Milla was watching from the side, shaking, tears forming under her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Lilac," she squeaked, head hung low. "I'm sorry for breaking the wall."

"It's not your fault," Lilac comforted, though keeping her bitter tone. "It's all Carol's problem, she was the one being a jerk!" A fight between the two probably would have broken out, if not for the arrival of a different noise; blaring sirens, close. Nice of the guards to wait until she finished before beginning the chase. "We'll talk about this later!" All three began running away from the alarms, getting separated in the forest foliage.

Alone for the first time in a long time, Lilac took the chance to complain out loud to herself. "And now I have to run around and fight in soaked clothes! How long is it going to be before I get the chance to change and bathe?" The cruiser caught up to her soon enough, the red and blue lights on the top of the vehicle rotating and flashing against the greenery. Almost on top of her, the dragon jumped into a pond on their path to avoid being captured again, swimming through it with impressive speed, and jumping out the other end.

Immediately, she felt different. Now, her entire body was covered with the cold water. Every inch of her clothes was soaked through. The lingering warmth of pent-up urine was all washed away. The pond water was certainly dirty, filled with algae and sticky scum, but at least this filth didn't come from her body. "Oh. I guess that fixes that."


End file.
